


Blind Luck

by LethargicLogic



Category: Last Period (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Mizaru, Cutesy, Family, Fluffy, Gen, This series needs more love, Why Did I Write This?, You can pull this headcannon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicLogic/pseuds/LethargicLogic
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to see to understand exactly what you have. But it certainly helps to avoid potholes.Cutesy little oneshot. Maybe another chapter if I feel like it.Kind of a look into their lives. Probably before working against the periods.Blind!Character because I'm sorry but there's no way she isn't.No rom/ships this time.The most pure thing I've ever written. Help me.





	Blind Luck

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------  
> \----------------------  
> Okay so I'm gonna sound like I'm rambling here but seriously I can't be the only person to watch the dang anime and come to the conclusion that Mizaru had got to be blind. Like legit. I'd go through all my reasons why but we'd be here all night. 
> 
> Regardless she's still a strong woman and I can't help but love me a tough lady. 
> 
> As for this little story I'm not sure I'm totally sold on how it turned out, so this might get a revision eventually. I just kinda wanted to get it out of my head and somewhere for now. Although I will happily say I am right alongside these dorks when it comes to having the grace of a sausage. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm also really sad that the anime will probably only get 1 season since a lot of people can't appreciate what it is. So many spoiled kids these days. Not all anime is fighting and epic scenes! Try a slice of life for once! Or a laid back paced comedy!)  
> \---------------------  
> \---------------------  
> \---------------------

Traveling between the towns wasn’t so bad, given one had a carriage or some mode of transportation that didn’t involve tripping on every rock and root, or into every hole that graced the well-worn path. Normally it wouldn’t have been an issue, but then again, most folks could see any upcoming hazards. For one displeased individual however, it was nothing more than a blind lack of luck.

Following along the trail as it twisted its way through the thick woods, four individuals marched along. They were far from any village or settlements, having traveled for most of the day already. The sun was low in the sky, and it was clear that just as night was approaching, the spirits of the travelers were waning.

“Maybe we should stop for today?” Kikazaru pressed gently for the third time within an hour. She turned her head to look back at the others, taking notice of how far ahead she had gotten. Slowing her pace down dramatically, she turned her whole body around to take slow backwards steps. 

Following behind her was Mizaru who much to her surprise had heard her complaint. “We aren’t there yet.” Mizaru’s reply was abrupt and flat, giving away nothing. To the trained ears of her companions however, it spoke with tremendous volume. 

“It’s gonna be night soon though and it’ll be too dark to…” Kikazaru cut herself off as she watched her partner stumble awkwardly. “Exactly.” She finished her statement with a loud sigh. Mizaru was less than pleased however. Each trip and missed step she suffered was accompanied with a whispered cuss or irritated grunt, steadily becoming louder and angrier. The smart remarks coming from the others weren’t helping any either. 

Kikazaru came to a stop, looking over to see Iwazaru’s tired eyes hardly keeping themselves open. It was clear they were all tired and miserable, and it was affecting their moods. “Mi-kun let’s just stop for today. Even Iwa-chan agrees!” Her head turned back just in time to see Mizaru bump right into her, nearly toppling them both over with a startled squeak. “H-hey! Careful!” 

“It’s not like I tried! You stopped moving!” Mizaru growled, trying to gain back her balance. It proved to be difficult when there was a set of flailing limbs pushing her however. 

“Well maybe you should pay more attention!” There was a challenge in Kikazaru’s voice as she huffed loudly. 

Sensing a fight about to break out, Guru stepped in. “Knock it off you two! Kikazaru don’t pick a fight, and Mizaru chill out. We aren’t supposed to be at the village until tomorrow anyway.” He landed lightly down on Iwazaru’s head, sighing loudly. “We can afford to stop for tonight.” Iwazaru made a noise of confirmation as if to emphasize the point. She was just as sick of walking as she was listening to her friends bickering. 

Having regained some of her composure, Mizaru sighed, unable to hide her disappointed scowl. “Fine. But we get going right away in the morning.” Her tone was stern and unwavering, unlike her body. As stubborn as she was strong, she still had her limits. Kikazaru was a little more willing to admit to her exhaustion however, sighing loudly as her shoulders slumped. 

“Thank goodness. I’m sick of walking on this horrible road.” Kikazaru let herself rest for a moment, unmoving until Iwazaru pointed into the woods. “Hmm? Yeah, you’re probably right. It would be safer to stay off the road at nightfall.” Suddenly getting a second wind, she popped back into her usual springy mode. How she was able to pull that kind of energy from seemingly nowhere was a mystery. 

“Well so long as the weather holds through the night, I don’t see us needing to find actual shelter. Just firewood.” Mizaru took a moment to breath in deeply. The air wasn’t particularly moist, nor did it carry anything unusual. It was a bit chilly though, and it deemed at least a warm fire for the dark hours. “Shouldn’t need much. Once we find a spot I’ll get started.” 

Iwazaru let out a small happy cheer before following behind a bouncing Kikazaru. “I’m sure we can find something not too far off the trail. Just be careful and watch your step!” Her voice was just a little too loud, but she was also very excited to be done walking for the day. Iwazaru was excited to get some actual sleep. Mizaru on the other hand was preparing herself for another difficult walk. 

Thankfully the group had found a cozy little area that was far enough from the trail to keep them concealed yet had enough of a path to it that stumbles were kept to a minimum. Their chosen campsite they had come across was small with just enough space for them to have a decent fire without risk of burns while they slept. Iwazaru and Guru spent a few moments to gather up nearby rocks before bringing them to Kikazaru, who had brushed away the leaves and twigs to reveal dirt.

“I’ll go find some firewood.” Mizaru didn’t bother to wait for a response as she turned to walk off into the trees. She made sure memorize how far she had gone out, feeling for any unusual milestones for her to use should she get turned around. The back of her boot tapped against something hard, sending a signal to her brain. A large rock. Next to the strange feeling tree. “Good enough I suppose.” Mizaru mumbled to herself before beginning her search. 

Kikazaru finished setting up the rocks around the dirt circle. She rocked back onto her heels before staring off into the woods. It had been a little while since the other had wandered off. “Hey Mizaru! Find anything yet?” A voice wormed its way through the trees towards the girl in question. 

“Almost. I’ll hurry up.” Her reply was half hearted as she moved her foot about, trying to bump anything useful. A telltale shift of leaves gave away the position of a medium sized branch. Mizaru reached down, scooping it up and feeling several small twigs branching off it. “Must have been broken off recently. It’ll burn but not well…” Mumbling to herself as she shifted her body slowly, Mizaru waited for anything to brush against her. Sure enough something caught the curled tail of her outfit, pulling it lightly. Bushes by the height and the fact that it snagged her enough to need a hand to release her. 

“Can you find your way back okay?” Kikazaru waited patiently, knowing the offer for assistance was unnecessary but it made her feel better to at the very least ask. “Mizaru?”  


A few moments passed, and the crackling of twigs announced the girl’s return. “I’ve got it.” Mizaru walked back into the clearing, her arms wrapped oddly around a bundle of branches. She stood still for a moment, waiting for one of the others to take the wood pile from her. Iwazaru was the first to respond, moving from the other side of the makeshift campsite. She brushed her hands against Mizaru’s arms and waited for just a moment as the branches were handed off almost expertly into her waiting grasp. “Here. This should be good enough for one night.”

“You got some really good ones this time!” Kikazaru cheered, moving to help Iwazaru with the few smaller pieces that tumbled out of her grasp. Iwazaru tromped off happily back to the firepit, making sure to step around it with slightly heavier footsteps. 

“Thanks, Iwazaru.” The gesture was small, but it was more than enough to keep Mizaru from walking where she probably should be. 

Eventually the trio had settled down, the warmth of the fire keeping them content even as the dark sky loomed overhead. “I wish we had marshmallows.” Kikazaru complained halfheartedly, knowing that it was inevitable. “I would love something sweet.” Iwazaru nodded, confirming it with a whine. 

“I don’t suppose you found anything edible while you were gathering firewood huh?” Guru chimed in, playfully landing on Mizaru’s head only to be shaken off.  


“Well I’m sure I could have found something to eat, but we probably would only get to have it once…” She snickered, feeling Guru slip off her and fall into her lap. “Although I’d be happy with anything right about now.” It was not surprising with the day’s events. “If I would have known we planned to stop I could have packed food.” Mizaru thought back, picking apart their plan from step one. 

Kikazaru gave her a little pat on the back, trying to reassure her. “It’s okay though. We can eat when we get into the village. I’m sure they’ll have something we all like!” She smiled before rolling backwards, resting her head on her arms. “But tomorrow won’t be here for a little while yet. Might as well rest while we can huh?” Her voice was still overly cheerful, but a hint of exhaustion slipped through. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Mizaru couldn’t help but feel just a touch of relief as she allowed herself to fall backwards as well. Iwazaru looked over at the two but didn’t follow along right away. Instead she chose to crawl haphazardly overtop of Kikazaru, letting her legs rest on the unsuspecting girl’s stomach, while her head found it’s place comfortably on Mizaru’s side. 

Kikazaru reached a hand over to lightly pat Iwazaru’s head before moving over to Mizaru’s shoulder. “G’night.” 

It only took a few minutes before the camp was silent save for the occasional soft snore. Mizaru lay still, listening carefully. It was times like this that she really felt at ease. There was no need to see to understand what was there. Sure sometimes they drove her insane, but that’s what family does.


End file.
